l'instinct parental
by curllette
Summary: C'est important vous savez une famille. Vous regarder grandir tout les trois c'est le plus beau spectacle auquel j'ai assisté dans toute ma vie. Avoir des enfants, c'est une chance merveilleuse... Le premier jour du reste de ta vie.
1. Chapitre 1: Caleb

Petit os sur un couple que j'affectionne beaucoup.

Concernant le chapitre 8 de _tu sera mienne, _et bien il est en cours d'écriture, je m'excuse du retard ( manque d'inspiration désoler ). Je vous laisse donc à la lecture de cet OS.  
Bonne lecture.

* * *

Ne pas pouvoir avoir des enfants c'est une chose, ne pas en vouloir c'en est une autre.

Santana n'a jamais voulue d'enfants quand on lui demandé elle préférait répondre que sa ne servait a rien avant de changer de sujet. La vérité c'est qu'elle n'avait jamais compris d'où venait ce désir ridicule.  
Mettre en enfants au monde, le voir grandir, savoir qu'il va mourir, qu'il a une chance sur deux de mener une vie exemplaire alors qu'à l'inverse une vie de douleur, de souffrance et de pauvreté pouvait l'attendre, tout cela était incompréhensible.  
Non c'était même égoïste, un caprice d'adulte, un désir ridicule.  
Aucun mots ne pouvait exprimer ce que Santana ressentait vis à vis d'une grossesse.

Mais le plus amusant restait a suivre.  
Pour son l'anniversaire de sa dulcinée Brittany l'avait inviter dans un des restaurant le plus chic de Londres, même si sur le point de vue intellectuelle Brittany essayer de faire des efforts, la cuisine était toujours une épreuve, seulemnt aujourd'hui il valait mieux jouer la carte de la sécurité.

« Sany chérie, je dois t'annoncer quelque chose d'important. »

« Tu veux rompre c'est sa ? »

La blonde lui attrapa la main comme pour la rassurer. Ce geste tendre et doux avait le don de calmer Santana.

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi »

Santana s'y attendait, elles avaient bientôt 30 ans, une situation stable, un magnifique loft au cœur de Londres. Brittany était professeur de danse quand à Santana, elle avait réussis avec brio ses études de droit et était maintenant une avocate réputé. Alors oui sa paraissait logique qu'elle la demande en mariage. Ce qui l'embêtait vraiment c'est qu'elle n'y est pas penser elle même.

« Tu veux m'épouser ? »

« oui mais non, c'est encore mieux. »

« Qu'est ce qui peut être mieux que de t'épouser ? »

« Réfléchis encore … »

« Britt dis moi, aller»

« San, je... je suis …. enceinte.»

Elle hoqueta de surprise, s'étouffa avec son champagne sous les regard ahuris des autres clients.

« Arrêté de me regarder comme sa vous. Mais, mais Brit. De qui ?, comment ? Pourquoi ? »

« Calme toi San le monsieur la bas te regarde bizarrement, je cherchais un cadeau d'anniversaire alors Lord Tubbigton m'a conseiller un voyage sur une île paradisiaque juste toi et moi. Mais j'ai pensé qu'un bébé te ferrait beaucoup plus plaisir.»

« Finalement je préférerait encore l'idée du chat »

« Qu'est ce que tu dit San chérie ? »

« Rien, Britt qui est le père ? »

« Je sais pas San, sur son dossier il y avait juste marquer n°3215 »

« Super en plus on sait même pas a quoi ressemble le père. Britt tu aurais due m'en parler tu sais, je n'ai jamais eu envi...»

« Regarde San c'est la première échographie. »

Elle était si enthousiaste, si heureuse, si exciter que Santana ne sut pas lui dire, elle n'avait jamais su lui dire non d'ailleurs. Elle attrapa l'enveloppe. Désormais elle devra vivre avec ce bébé qu'elle n'aimera surement jamais, c'était plutôt choquant comme réaction mais c'est comme sa qu'elle voyait les choses.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

Au fil des mois, le ventre de la belle blonde prenait de plus en plus de forme, aux yeux de Santana elle restait toujours aussi magnifique, le problème c'était la chose, ce bébé dont Brittany avait préférait ne pas connaître la sexe.  
Cet enfant avait le don d'attirer les regards et la sympathie, une fois Santana c'était surprise elle même en train de dessiner des spirales invisible sur le ventre nue de sa compagne.

Puis un jour au bout de neuf mois d'attente Brittany accoucha, Santana due quitter un procès en catastrophe, pas pour le bébé non pour sa Britt d'amour qui devait souffrir le martyre entre les incompétente de jeune docteur tout juste sortir de l'université. Lorsque la sage femme lui remis l'adorable angelot blond, (enfin blond, elle se fiait surtout au petit duvet clair dressé sur la toute petite tête du nourrisson.) elle l'aimait déjà.

« Comment vous allez l'appeler. » La sage femme retint quelque larmes.

« San, choisis son prénom. »

«Caleb il s'appellera Caleb. »

C'est a ce moment la qu'elle comprit qu'être mère n'était pas un choix, non plutôt un instinct.

* * *

FIN, alors qu'en pensez vous ? N'hésitez pas a laisser une rewiew ( même plusieurs si vous souhaitez ). ^^


	2. Chapter 2: Cameron

Le second chapitre qui cette fois ne concerne pas Santana, Britanny et Caleb mais plutôt Rachel, Quinn et... leur bébé aussi. Comme cette fanfiction concerne la famille il y a aura donc beaucoup de bébé dedans. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Après plusieurs consultation, le verdict tomba :

« C'est une dépression post-natal. »

« Généralement, ce sont les femmes qui viennent d'accoucher qui sont touché non ? »

« Oui mais voyez, ce phénomène touche maintenant de plus en plus le conjoint ou en l'occurrence la conjointe, pour vous.

Vous en avez tout les symptômes :  
-sentiment de tristesse prolongée.  
-crise de larmes.  
-trouble de l'appétit.  
-manque d'intérêt pour son environnement et en particulier pour son bébé... et j'en passe.»

La nouvelle avait vraiment blessé Quinn. Malgré les années qu'il c'était écoulé depuis qu'elle avait fait adopter Beth, elle ne c'en était toujours pas remise. Elle avait longtemps pensé qu'elle était une mauvaise mère mais en fin de compte c'était peut être mieux comme ça non ?

Au loin l'ombre de leur immense maison se déformait sur les pavés gris, le soleil couchant lui donnait une couleur plutôt orangé qui franchement lui allait beaucoup mieux que sa couleur initial. Lors de sa grossesse Rachel avait insisté pour repeindre la façade en jaune, évidement Quinn n'avait pas refusé en vérité il fallait mieux éviter de contrarié la jeune femme surtout depuis qu'elle était enceinte, les hormones la rendait beaucoup plus agressive qu'elle ne l'était déjà .  
Pour le mariage des 2 jeunes femmes Leroy et Hiram ont tenus à leurs faire un cadeau à la hauteur, c'est donc c'est tout naturellement qu'il leurs avaient acheté : un pavillon.

« Une dizaine de chambre, il y a une dizaine de chambre. Ce qui vous laisse pas mal de place pou des petits enfants n'est ce pas Quinn ? »

Avaient-il dit, en insistant sur le mots _des_, déjà que Quinn avait du mal avec un enfants comment vous les vous qu'elle s'en sorte avec une dizaine des mômes ?

« Bonsoir chérie. »

la vision que lui donnait Rachel était tellement... tellement... il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire ce que Quinn voyait.  
Rachel assise sur le sofa dans un nuisette terriblement sexy, un sein a l'air malheureusement caché par la tête de Cameron leur nourrisson.  
Cela faisait seulement 3 mois que la brune venait d'accoucher et a son plus grand malheur ses formes de femme enceinte mettaient de temps à partir, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire a Quinn.

« Regarde moi Quinn, je suis énorme, ce régime ne vaut absolument rien je devrais l'arrêté, tu crois pas ?  
Et puis ma poitrine, elle n'a jamais était aussi grosse, je ne m'en plaint pas mais j'ai trop de lait en plus Cameron n'en boit même pas la moitié, a quoi se lait va t'il me servir Quinn.  
Pour ne rien arranger l'été arrive trop vite cette année, bientôt on va aller a la plage, on va se mettre en maillot et je ne suis pas encore prête a m'exposer ainsi et qui gardera Cameron en lorsqu'on ira a la plage ou même en soirée, il faut trouver une nounou qui le gardera et... Quinn tu m'écoute ? »

Durant ces 9 longs mois, Quinn avait constaté que le côté exaspérant de Rachel n'avait fait que augmenter. Avec le temps elle s'y était habitué.

« Quinn, chérie tu est sûre que tout va bien »

« Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas »

Rachel déposa avec douceur la petit Cameron dans son berceau. De l'autre côté de la pièce Quinn était appuyer sur la vitre de la véranda, laissant son regard se perdre dans les lumière de la ville.

« Alors que ta dit le docteur ? »

« D'après lui j'aurais le baby-blues.»

« J'aime bien le noms, c'est mignon.»

« Bof, en faite c'est... comment dire...bon en gros j'aurais du mal a aimer Cameron mais il n'en sait pas plus. Moi je pense que sa a un rapport avec Beth.»

« Ho, je suppose que tu ne veux pas en parler ce soir ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. »

Quinn but une grande gorgée de son vin, surement pour cacher les larmes qui montaient en elle. Rachel vint délicatement enlacer sa femme. Elle la connaissaient depuis bien trop longtemps pour comprendre que cette dernière était sur le point de craquer.  
De dehors on pouvait voir Quinn toujours appuyer contre la baie vitré et Rachel derrière qui avait calé sa tête de la cou de la blonde.  
Le temps s'étaient arrêté, dehors les voitures circulaient dans les rues maintenant devenue sombre. Au bout d'un moment Quinn s'extirpa des bras de sa bien aimée et alla se coucher, elle enfila le premier tee shirt qu'elle trouva, se laissa tomber sur la lit et s'autorisa a pleurer. De son côté Rachel prétexta une montagne de vaisselle a finir afin de laisser un peu d'intimité à la jeune femme pour pleurer.

« Quinn, Quinn réveille toi, je crois qu'on a un gros problème.»

« Qu'y a t'il Rachel ? Si c'est encore un problème avec la machine a café, la dernière je t'ai montrait comment faire, t'a pas oublié j'espère ? »

« C'est plus grave.»

« Tu as pleuré ?»

« Oui mais c'est parce que Cameron est bouillant, il a 39° de fièvre, ça fait 2 heures que j'essais de faire baisser sa fièvre mais j'y arrive pas Quinn, c'est grave non ? »

La jeune mère venait de repartir dans un interminable sanglot.

« Mon dieu Rachel dépêche toi c'est peut être grave, prépare Cameron et va dans la voiture j'arrive.»

La dernière fois qu'il eu autant d'agitation dans la famille Fabray-Berry c'est lorsque que Rachel venait de perdre les eaux. Quinn se dépêcha donc de s'habiller, il n'y avait pas une minute a perdre.

Une vingtaine de minute plus tard, elle arrivèrent dans la salles d'attente. Une demi heure après le médecin eu finis d'examiner le nourrisson.

« Mes demoiselles, cessaient de vous inquiétaient vôtre fils est hors de danger, c'était trois fois rien pas la peine de vous mettre dans cet état.»

Le docteur était un gros monsieur barbue à la voix grave qui n'inspirait pas vraiment confiance à Quinn. Rachel, elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle n'y fit même pas attention.

Pour la première fois Quinn était impatiente de voir son enfant et tout à coup, tout était une évidence pour elle. Jamais Cameron ne pourrait remplacer le vide qu'avait laissé Beth comme elle le croyait non il lui offrait le moyen de réparer ses erreurs de construire une nouvelle histoire sans briser l'ancienne, il était comme une deuxième chance que lui accordait Dieu. Cet fois ci pas question de tout faire rater. Elle s'en sortira car elle était Quinn Fabray bordel, elle était une battante.

Alors elle lui murmura a l'oreille un «Je t'aime» qui pour un fois se voulait sincère...

* * *

Verdict bien ? Mauvais ? Passable ? Ou peut être même génial ? C'est a vous d'en juger, dans une petite rewiew peut être ?

Je ne fais que vous conseiller bien sur :)


	3. Chapter 3: Tyler et Kate

J'écris pour la première fois du Klaine, j'aime beaucoup ce couple mais j'ai jamais pensé à écrire dessus, pourquoi ? Franchement...Je sais pas.  
J'espère que vous aimerez, faites moi part de vos remarque dans je sais pas...une petite...rewiew peut être. :)

* * *

Leur relation n'avais jamais été des plus simple. Kurt pensait que leur amour durerais malgré les kilomètres qui les séparait, Blaine lui était plus sceptique.  
Il avait raison la distance avait eu raison de leur amour. Alors bien sur ils avaient souffert, ils avaient pleuré et pour cause ils s'aimaient encore, mais comme n'importe quel amour d'adolescent, ils avaient finis par oublier dans les bras d'un autre.  
Mais le couple klaine était-il un simple amour d'adolescent ?

Kurt et Blaine l'avaient toujours pensé. Malheureusement nous ne pouvons jamais savoir ce que le ciel nous réserve...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoO

la dernière fois que Kurt avait vue Blaine, il avait fait attention a la croiser le moins de fois possible. Il avait d'abord hésité à accepter l'invitation mais Rachel ne lui aurait jamais pardonné si il avait manqué son mariage et puis Quinn lui avait bien précisait que le glee club serait la au grand complet, grand complet voulait dire que Blaine serait la aussi.  
Le dilemme était cornélien, revoir tout ses amis et donc son ex ? Ou bien resté chez lui et rater le première grande retrouvailles ?  
Le jour du mariage, il avait finis par venir. Heureusement sinon il aurait rater le plus beau mariage qu'il n'est jamais vue. Les mariées avaient loué un immense château au bord d'un lac, la demeure était entouré de multitudes de fontaine toute plus impressionnante les unes que les autres... Il y avait tellement de beauté autour de lui que Kurt ne savait plus ou donner de la tête.

Lorsque que Rachel en Quinn firent leur apparition elles étaient incroyablement belle.  
Quinn portait une superbe robe bustier drapée sur les hanches, en taffetas de soie.  
Ses cheveux étaient ramené dans un chignon compliqué et quelques mèches s'en échappaient retombant en anglaise sur son visage et ses fines épaules dénudé.  
Elle était maquillé des plus simplement, légèrement autour des yeux alors que ses lèvres était aussi rouge que les roses qui composaient les bouquet disposaient un peu partout.

Quand à Rachel, elle était vêtue d'une robe qui s'arrêtait au dessus du genoux, le tissue était parsemé de petite fleur rose.  
La brune avait choisie de tout misait sur sa coiffure et son maquillage : ses cheveux était resté détaché et cette fois ci au lieu de les lisser comme a son habitude, elle décida de les laisser au naturelle, ainsi son épaisse chevelure brune n'ondulaient que légèrement . Mercedes était venue exprès en avance afin de maquiller son amie, elle avait insistait au niveau des yeux pour les faire ressortir ainsi que sur ses pommettes.  
Les deux jeunes femmes était a couper le souffle.

L'intégralité des new directions avait été surpris d'apprendre que Blaine et kurt avait rompue depuis maintenant une dizaine d'année, le deuxième choc de la journée était surement le plus impressionnant : Santana tenait par la main un petit garçon blond qui devait avoir entre 3 ou 4 ans.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez bande de crétin, vous avez jamais vue un gosse de vôtre vie. »

« Ben dis donc Santana, j'aurais jamais pue penser que t'aimais les enfants »

« Et alors grosse bouche, je peux changer d'avis mais lève ta main des cheveux de mon fils, c'est malin tu la décoiffé. »

« Santana, tu dois parler gentiment à nos amis, tu m'avais promis »

« Oui pardon Britt »

« Ha ha, la terrible Santana est de retour. »

« Et mon poings dans ta face Puck tu va le trouver comment ? »

« SANTANA ! »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo O

« La cérémonie était super et le buffet est un régale »

« ... »

« Tu ne pourra pas m'ignorer durant tout le mariage Kurt. »

« Je sais Blaine et je suis vraiment désolé, j'..j'ai encore un peu du mal. »

Le mariage fut une réussite, après ca la vie repris son cours, de temps en temps les new directions échangèrent quelque emails, quelques coup fil voir même 2,3 sms mais chacun avait sa vie, son travail, sa famille. Trouver du temps devenait bientôt mission impossible.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOo

« Blaine, c'est toi ? »

Kurt ne s'attendait pas à revoir Blaine ici, à New York. L'ancien Warbler avait pour Projet de s'installer au Australie pour y démarrer une carrière de peintre, c'est vraie qu'il était plutôt doué.

Il n'avait jamais était aussi beau :  
Avec le temps et la maturité Blaine avait finis pas abandonner son gel et laissait sa chevelure bouclé libre, au niveau vestimentaire son style n'avait pas beaucoup évolué le jeune homme avait seulement abandonner (aussi) l'idée de porter des nœuds papillon.

« Tu n'a pas changé Kurt, tu es toujours aussi beau. »

« Toi aussi, ta barbe de deux jours te va bien »

Ils s'étaient aimé, ils se connaissaient par cœur autant physiquement, que psychologiquement, malgré ca on sentait bien la tension qui régnait entre les deux jeunes hommes.

« Dis moi Kurt qu'est ce qu'il nous est arrivé ? On était bien ensemble, je pensais que nôtre amour était plus fort que tout. »

« Moi aussi Blaine, je le pensais sincèrement mais j'ai finis par m'y faire, j'ai eu d'autre histoire d'amour, jamais aussi forte et aussi belle que la nôtre. Je m'étais même convaincue que tout n'avait était qu'une simple amourette de jeune...mais maintenant je commence vraiment a douter. »

« J'ai toujours sus que tu était l'homme de ma vie Kurt et je le pense encore. »

« Alors embrasse moi Blaine. »

Blaine ne ce fit pas prier 2 fois, au milieu des rues de New York deux âmes sœur c'étaient retrouvé.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOo

« Je veux des enfants Blaine. »

« Pardon ? »

« Ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais pas compris, j'ai bientôt trente ans et je voudrais vraiment fonder une famille avec toi. »

« Pour toi Kurt je serais prêt à tout, je peux rien te refuser tu le sais »

Blaine l'embrassa tendrement, lui aussi voulait être père, lui aussi voulait fonder une famille

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOo

« Ce sont des jumeau. »

« Des...des jumeau, tu entends Kurt ce sont des jumeau, des jumeau. »

« Oui Blaine j'ai entendue, Anaïs tu es vraiment sur de vouloir nous donner tes enfants. »

« N'oublie Blaine pas, que ce sont aussi les vôtres. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOo

6 mois plus tard, Anaïs leur mère porteuse et aussi amie d'enfance de Blaine accoucha de 2 magnifique jumaux.

N'ayant pas pus choisir qui sera le père Kurt et Blaine avaient décidé de mélanger leur spermes.  
Tyler était née le premier, 3 kg 500, c'était un garçon, le petit duvet châtain était collé sur le sommet de son crâne, il était le portrait craché de Kurt.  
Kate, en hommage à Kate Middleton, était née 5 min après son frêre, 2 kg 500, contrairement a son frère elle avait beaucoup plus de cheveux, déjà frisé elle ressemblait a Blaine.

Pur coïncidence, mystère de la génétique, hasard de la vie...Personne ne pouvait expliquer l'étrange ressemblance de ces enfants avec leurs 2 pères.  
Les deux jeunes hommes, eux préféraient penser que leurs enfants étaient le fruit de leur amour et personne ne chercha jamais à savoir qui étaient le père biologique.

Penché au dessus de ses jumeau, Kurt en était maintenant sûre Blaine était l'homme de sa vie.

* * *

Maintenant que vous avez lue vous êtes _**obligé **_de laisser une rewiew ! Non ce n'est absolument pas du chantage, pour qui vous me prenez …. ^^


End file.
